


P ZQAE TQR

by Mister_Doctor_Strange



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Creative Freedom, Gay Male Character, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, OTP Feels, Sad, Victorian John Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Doctor_Strange/pseuds/Mister_Doctor_Strange
Summary: (If you want to know what the title is, watch "The Imitation Game")This tale takes place in Victorian England where Mister William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Doctor John Hamish Watson are hiding secrets from the world and one another. When the press starts gaining interest in the men, they desperately try to hide away and deny all indecent feelings they are accused of but when they seemingly fail, Sherlock takes one very crucial step too much and the decision he makes might be a fatal one.(Inspired by a Victorian Role Play I once had that made me cry for nights.)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	P ZQAE TQR

**Author's Note:**

> My first Johnlock fanfiction. This will be posted parallel to my Ironstrange fanfiction "Time to seize the fucking day". And if you now think "Wait? Isn't that a Patrick Melrose quote?", can we please be friends? If you watched Melrose, I want to be in contact with you. Anyway, have fun. Now I don't have to apologize for my European butt anymore. No American terms. xD

Holmes put his newspaper onto the table in front of him with a shaky hand. He was tired. Exhausted. But also filled with pride. Three months Scotland Yard had searched for the London Street slaughterer before coming to Sherlock for help. The consulting detective had solved the case in mere days. And once again the pride these officers had was their downfall. And two young civilians had to give their lives for it. But this was going too far. Watson, his brave and loyal companion, was really the only one Sherlock would allow to come this close to the person behind his genius. Not this close though. The press was on their heels, accusing the pair of all sorts of inappropriate behaviour. The romanticised versions of their meetings, their shared lives, their daily tasks was dangerous to say the least. Homosexuality was an illness which people tried to get rid of in all sorts of ways. The poor confused minds of sufferers were healed with exorcisms, torturous treatment, castration and in cases without the possibility of cure, even death. Those in the public eye were almost certainly executed and Holmes would not let this happen to the good doctor. The other shouldn't suffer for what he himself was holding a secret. For his entire life. This unbearable longing to be with a man. The feelings he had got for some of his former acquaintances which haunted him at night. The disgusting things he had done fantasizing without a clear mind. The man felt a shudder all over his body as he cleared his throat.

"Watson!"

Quick steps could be heard approaching the living room as the doctor came out of his room.

"Holmes. What is the matter? You sound so agitated. Are you not feeling well?"

The younger shook his head and pointed at the newspaper with his pipe.

"Look at this cowardly article. The author didn't even feel enough dignity to sign this insult to literature with his real name. Pseudonym. Pseudonyms are for complete and utter liars, trying to spread lies all over the country and this is one of them. Outrageous!"

The shorter took the newspaper from the table and read the headline on the front page with a deep frown.

"The indecent secrets behind the doors of 221b Baker Street- Dear Lord!"

He quickly let it fall back where it had been before.

"That truly is pure insanity! What are we to do, Holmes? We can't let them spread such wrongful words. We have always behaved like well mannered English gentlemen, why are they doing such things to us? Can't your dear brother help us out with this?"

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Watson. Mycroft will not get in contact with my affairs. He has voiced his opinions loudly to me at our last visit. Ever since my parents' passing he had felt like a father to me and it all got to his head a bit. Do not forget that my brother can't have this happening to him as he is in a political position which he would instantly lose should he get into contact with this disease. The disease they accuse us of. The one thing we shall do then is a conference. About the recent case. They are to voice their opinions right there and I will decline them happily."

"I won't leave your side. I'll come with you. This has to end as quickly as it was brought into this world. What a shame these people are."

And so Holmes took matters into his own hand. To deny all his feelings. To deny that the press was in fact right. To push the truth back into the shadow it was supposed to stay in fort the rest of his life. And destiny took it's course...


End file.
